


Sharing is Caring

by second_hand_heaven



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, well dick is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: Midnighter and Apollo are back together and Andrew’s curious about M’s escapades. Especially those concerning a particular Spyral agent… So when the opportunity arises, they invite Grayson to join their bed.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TantalumCobalt as always

 

“...and then I handcuffed us together,” Midnighter tells his boyfriend as they're laid out together in his bed. It’s just like old times, really, except this time M has a few new exploits to share. It should probably be weird, talking about Grayson to Andrew like this, but then again, they've never really been a normal couple. 

Apollo asks, eyebrows raised, “and you fought handcuffed together?”

“It was awesome. God, he is so flexible. I bet he could suck himself off, easy.” Now that was a pretty picture. Dick Grayson, folded in half, plush lips wrapped around… “What was I saying?”

“Before or after Grayson's  _ particular _ skillset?” 

Midnighter wants to kiss that stupid smirk off Andrews lips, but instead he ignores the jab and continues. “It was almost as good as the sauna.” He nods, a sly grin stretching across his face. “Hands down one of the hottest fights I've had, and it wasn't because of the steam.” 

Apollo looks at him with an unreadable expression. “You seem to have had such a good time with him.”

“What?” Too much too soon? Or is that disappointment on Apollo’s face? M scrubs a hand down his face. He should know these things. “Andrew, we weren’t together when that happened.”  _ That.  _ He hasn't even told him about  _ that _ yet. Midnighter braces himself for a fight. 

Andrew’s grin widens. “Oh man, you think I’m jealous?”

The fight computer is unhelpfully silent. Great. “You’re not?”

“Well, maybe.” Apollo shrugs. “But not of Grayson. Please tell me you slept with him?”

Oh. Well that certainly changes things. Midnighter keeps his expression neutral, which seems to be answer enough for Apollo. He looks over at Apollo and finds him grinning. “You did?” Andrew asks incredulously, “God, tell me everything.” 

He doesn't exactly want to hide it, but sharing this with Andrew seems… too much. “After the handcuff fight, we ended up bunking in the same room. Had a few drinks. One thing lead to another, and…”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “C’mon, you can do better than that. Tell me the story.”

With a sigh, he lets his thoughts wander to that night in the Russian hotel room. “We're back in our room. Two beds, but he comes over to mine. He crawls into my lap, all bedroom-eyes, and tells me just how much he wants me.”

“How much?”

“Enough to risk compromising the mission the next day by taking my dick up his ass.”

Apollo lets out a little gasp. “You fucked him?”

The memory washes over him, warm and inviting. The weight of Grayson in his lap, the hot flush of his skin beneath his lips, their intermingling scents; all send curling tendrils of arousal lower and lower. “Mmm he rode me,” M says. What a champ. “I wanted to pound him into mattress, but he just bounced on my cock like a fucking pro.”

Midnighter glances over at Apollo, grinning when he sees a tent forming at his boyfriend’s waist. “Want me to continue?”

Andrew scowls at him. “If you ever want my dick again, you better keep going.”

Midnighter grinds his hips down into the sheets. There's no way Apollo missed seeing that.  “He was so loud, God. Just panting and moaning. And those  _ words.  _ Such a filthy mouth.”

“Yeah?” Apollo asks, wanting  _ more.  _ M would just have to give it to him. 

“Yeah.” His voice is rougher now with arousal. “He would not shut up. Kept saying how much he wanted it, how good I felt inside him.”

“Fuck, that's so hot.” M doesn’t have to look to know Apollo’s biting his lip right now, trying to keep a moan at bay. 

He laughs, a knowing smirk stretching across his features. “I knew it. You just wanted a go at Grayson’s ass first.” 

“It is a very nice ass,” Andrew concedes, and Midnighter can't argue with that. “Maybe we could share it sometime?” His face lights up at the thought. “Do you think he’d let us?”

God, he hopes so. They’ll have to talk about it properly, now that they’re officially back together again. Would it be a one-off thing? Do both he and Apollo have to be present when fooling around with Grayson? There need to be boundaries, rules, and it makes M want to break out in hives just thinking it. But no, rules will stop him from fucking up this amazing thing he’s finally got back with Andrew, and he won’t lose it chasing some ass. Even if that ass belongs to the one and only Dick Grayson. But he’s getting ahead of himself. Would Grayson even be on board for a threesome with them? The fight computer spits out some favourable statistics. Some  _ very _ favourable statistics. Now that is promising. All they need is the opportunity to ask. But right now, M’s got a boner digging into the mattress that he’d like taken care of. And he knows the best way to get Apollo’s attention. “Is mine not good enough for you?” he teases, wriggling his ass for effect. 

Andrew slides down on the bed until his head is level with the rise of Midnighter’s ass. “Now, now. You know I love your ass, M.” Andrew tugs down M’s boxers, sliding them down the expanse of thigh, past his knees and off his ankles. He crawls between M’s spread thighs, hands ghosting over Midnighter’s ass cheeks. He pulls the globes apart gently, exposing his hole. “Let me show you how much I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Fight Brain,”  _ Dick murmurs through their comm link. The call comes in just as Midnighter takes a sip of his coffee. “ _ Got a- _ ” There's an ‘oof’ sound, like he's just taken a punch to the gut. Knowing Grayson, he probably has.  _ “Got another present for you.” _

“You know, you’re my favourite Bat brat,” he smirks as he calls a door. “You're too good to me, babe.”

As the door begins to open, a pair of arms wrap around his waist. A chin presses into his shoulder. “Off to save the world?” Apollo asks, his breath curling around the shell of M’s ear. 

Midnighter snorts. “Off to save Nightwing's ass.” A thought strikes him. “Want to come with me?”

Andrew grins at him. “Now that's something worth fighting for.” M wholeheartedly agrees. 

They stride through the door, landing in a dank warehouse with about a dozen goons. In the middle of the dimly lit space, there's Dick Grayson's tied to a chair, his clothes torn in all the right places.

“Thanks for the invite, babe,” M says, drawing the attention of the room. The goons converge on them, but M and Apollo are more than ready. Back to back, they take a fighting stance and wait for the attackers to come to them. “Hope you don’t mind I brought a plus one?” Midnighter calls over his shoulder to Dick, “I promise he’s good company.” 

The first goon takes a fist to the face, going down quickly. Between the two of them, Midnighter and Apollo make quick work of the henchmen. Once all the goons are subdued, and only subdued, they approach Dick.

His head tilts to the side, hair loose and spilling across his left eye. “Midnighter, Apollo. Nice to see you two again.” He looks pretty all tied up, and M's got half a mind to keep him there.

“Always a pleasure, Grayson.” 

“Here, let's get you out of these,” Apollo says as he kneels before Dick and starts to undo the bindings at his ankles. 

Midnighter closes in, signature grin gracing his lips. “Now this certainly is a present. Tied up so pretty, all you need now is a bow.” He brings a gloved hand up to Dick's jaw, and tells himself he's checking for any injuries there. 

“Thought you'd appreciate it, Midnighter.” Dick cracks a smile, still dazzling despite the blood in his mouth. 

Apollo works methodically at the restraints, rubbing gently at each freed limb. “Are you hurt?” he asks, unfastening the final restraint at Dick's left wrist. 

Dick shakes his head. Midnighter checks anyway, but only finds a few cuts and bruises. The damage to his knee appears to be old news, as does the roughly healed fracture near his shoulder. All in all, Grayson's no worse for wear, and M looks forward to changing that later on. 

Apollo works the tender flesh of Dick's wrist, massaging sensation back into the appendage. The gentleness of his ministrations makes Dick melt into the chair. Sensitive, M thinks, or simply appreciative of Andrew's touch. Either way, it’s going to make for a fun night. That is, if Grayson agrees. 

M contemplates which deities he should pray to to get Grayson into his and Apollo’s bed when Dick looks up at him, all pretty in the scraps of his Spyral uniform and thanks M for the assist.

“Seemed like a pretty tame situation, Grayson. Losing your touch now that you're a spy?” Midnighter teases, leaning in close. “Or maybe you just wanted to see me, sweet cheeks?” 

Dick blushes and looks at Apollo, not Midnighter, warily. Interesting. Very interesting. 

“It's okay,” Andrew reassures him, still holding Dick's wrist, “I wanted to see you, too.”

Grayson’s eyes dart between Apollo and Midnighter, a crease between his brows. It might be cute if it wasn't so frustrating. A confused Grayson means a blue-balled Midnighter, which he’d much rather avoid. “Do I need to mail you an invite, or something?” he grumbles, waiting for the realisation to sink in.

“You want me to join you?” Dick says slowly, “The two of you?” He tries and fails to hide the way his eyes light up. M finds it very promising indeed. 

Apollo grasps Dick’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “If you think you're up for it.”

“Yeah,” Dick says and licks his lips. “I’d say I am.”

M nearly sighs in relief. “Good. Now let’s get you out of here and somewhere much more comfortable.” Like between his thighs. Much better.

“So how do you think tonight's going to go?” Andrew asks M, but it seems he's only got eyes for Grayson right now. It’s not like M can blame him. 

Midnighter grins and calls for a door. “I've got a few ideas.” The door opens, and the three of them enter Midnighter’s place. As soon as the portal shuts, M and Andrew converge on Dick. Apollo attacks Grayson's throat, nipping and sucking at the soft skin there, while Midnighter makes quick work of his tattered Spyral uniform. 

Apollo cages Dick with his body, pressing up against his back. Dick practically melts into the heat of Apollo’s embrace, rocking back against Apollo’s clothed cock like a goddamn tease. M tells him as much, lips brushing against Dick’s earlobe before tugging the tender flesh between his teeth. Pressed between M and Andrew, Dick is naked and grinding down onto Midnighter’s muscular thigh like a dream. A very good dream, the type of dream that M would like to have again and again. And maybe once more for good luck. 

“How do you want me?” Dick pants, one hand on Midnighter’s chest, the other reaching around for Apollo’s hand. 

Now isn’t that a question. He'd like Grayson any and every way possible, and then a few more. “On the bed, hands and knees. I want that ass up on display.”

They watch on, hypnotised by the swing of Grayson's hips. “Such a tease,” M mutters under his breath, but he can’t bring himself to complain. Dick complies and positions himself on the bed, back arched, and the view is phenomenal. His ass looks as amazing as ever, as does the thickening cock hanging between those toned thighs. 

“Now that's the ass that turned you into a top?” Apollo asks him, “I don't blame you one bit.”

Midnighter scoffs, “That ass didn’t turn me anything, thank you very much.” Just because he preferred to receive, didn't mean he was opposed to taking. 

“Mmhmm.” Apollo hums, his tone disbelieving. Damn that son of a bitch, he knows M far too well. 

Dick looks back over his shoulder at them. “Could you two stop bickering for a minute and fuck me already?”

“So demanding,” Midnighter says, “maybe we'll just leave you there and have our own fun?”

Dick practically whines. “Don't you dare.” Dick watches on as M and Apollo shed the last of their clothes, licking his lips at the sight. Fuck, that's hot. Midnighter can’t wait to see those lips stretched all pretty around a cock. His own or Apollo’s, he’s not fussy either way. 

They move to the bed, Apollo in front of Dick, Midnighter behind. Apollo shuffles back on the bed, sitting against the headboard. He spreads his legs, inviting Dick closer. The ‘come hither’ look on his face makes M’s knees weak, and it’s not even directed at him. Apollo reaches for Dick's jaw, grasping it between his thumb and forefinger. Titling it upwards, he leans in for a kiss. He keeps it gentle, even as Dick tries to deepen the kiss. “Easy,” he says, drawing back a fraction, “we've got all the time we need.” M watches on, enraptured. If he thought being with Andrew or Dick separately was hot, this is…

M’s drawn out of his thoughts by Dick rubbing up against his cock, a cheeky maneuver to encourage M to hurry up. “What did Apollo just say?” M chastises, but there’s no heat to it. M strokes a hand down Dick's back, teasingly light along the column of his spine. There are scars, too many scars, across the expanse of skin, eliciting a flare of anger in M’s chest. He brings his lips to a more sinister one just above Dick’s hip, smiling at Dick’s sharp intake of breath at the sensation. 

Before tonight goes any further, they’re going to need some supplies. With one last kiss to Dick’s hipbone, Midnighter crawls on his knees to the edge of the bed, reaching over to the nightstand. He finds a bottle of lube and a string of condoms in the second draw, tossing them onto the bed beside his lovers. 

Moving back behind Dick, M drizzles the lube down Grayson's crack, watching the clear liquid leave a glistening trail in its wake. His fingers dance through the mess, sliding across the slick skin between Grayson’s cheeks. M hears Dick’s moan, only partially muffled by Apollo’s lips, as he slides his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. He pumps the single digit in and out, mesmerised by the sight. Apollo and Dick continue making out, sloppier by the second but neither show any signs of caring. 

M adds another finger, stretching Grayson’s rim further. Dick pushes back onto his fingers, impatient as ever. “A needy little thing, aren't you?” M says, wicked smile forming across his features.

Dick nods, moaning the affirmative into Apollo’s mouth, and pushes back again eagerly. When M makes no move to continue, Dick breaks the kiss and turns his head to speak. Midnighter removes his fingers, laughing at the annoyed mewl Grayson makes at the absence. 

“Stop teasing him,” Apollo chastises, stroking hand through Dick's hair. Midnighter doesn't miss the way he leans into Apollo's gentle touch. He expects a pang of jealousy at the action, but arousal only coils tighter at the sight of such affection. Dick and Apollo look good together like this, M thinks to himself. Why haven’t they done this sooner?

Grayson nuzzles against Apollo's thigh, just above his knee. “You're so warm.” He shifts closer, his face level with the apex of Apollo's thighs, rubbing his cheek against the sharp V of Apollo’s pelvis. M catches a flash of pink and yes, Dick is lapping at the radiant skin he finds teasingly close to Apollo’s cock.  

“You want this?” Apollo asks, lazily stroking his erection, “you want my cock in your mouth?”

Dick licks his lips, a tantalising sight. “Yes please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Apollo says, lining up his dick with Grayson's mouth. Plush lips part around the head of Apollo's cock, eliciting a moan from the Sun God. “Such a pretty mouth.” 

Arousal shoots right to M’s core at the sight, and he definitely agrees: that’s one pretty mouth stretched around one pretty cock. He returns his fingers to Dick’s hole, prepping him until he’s satisfied. Rolling on a condom, M watches the display before him. Dick bobs his head between Apollo’s thighs, taking more and more of Apollo’s cock with each movement. The hand that was stroking through Dick’s hair is now clenching tightly at the agent’s dark curls, guiding Dick’s mouth up and down. Each downstroke bring’s Dick’s ass higher into the air, such an enticing sight. 

With one hand, M massages that pert ass, slicking himself up with the other. A deep breath later, Midnighter sinks into that heat, ever so slowly. “Gonna wreck that ass,” M says as he finally bottoms out. He means it, too. If tonight doesn’t end with Grayson as a whimpering mess, the night isn’t over. 

Dick pulls off Apollo’s cock and hisses, “promises, promises.” 

“I wouldn’t test him,” Apollo whispers, his voice low as he guides Dick's mouth. “He knows how tonight will end.” And M doesn't need a fight computer wired to his brain to figure out that tonight's going to end  _ very _ well indeed. 

M sneers at Dick’s back as he pulls out, almost all the way, before slamming in again. Dick groans around the intrusion in his mouth, but just as before, his hips thrust back against M, trying to encourage  _ more.  _

And of course, M is more than willing to give it to him. His pace his harsh, Apollo's much more gentle, but Dick rocks between them both, setting a steady rhythm. 

Dick's ass clenching around him and the sight of Apollo's cock disappearing past Dick's swollen lips, it's incredible, fuck, it's perfect. He could come just like this and die a very happy man, but there's something else M has in mind. 

Apollo meets M’s eyes over Grayson’s body, a question clear on his face. M knows exactly what his boyfriend is thinking. He stills his movements, a gentle hand nudging at Dick’s flank.”Hey,” he says, “you think you can take both of us?” It's less a question of ‘can’, than a question of ‘are you willing to’, but it’s a question nonetheless. 

Dick nods and pulls off Andrew’s cock. “Please,” he pants, and it's answer enough for M. 

Midnighter pulls out, watching as Dick's hole flutters against nothing. He’s tempted to press his lips to it, but there’s something more pressing he’s been dying to try. Another time, M says to himself, as though it’s a promise. Maybe it is. 

They position Dick on top of Andrew, with Midnighter pressed firmly against his back. Again, Midnighter teases Dick with his fingers, adding more lube to the mess between Dick’s thighs. Stretched from taking M’s dick, it only takes a few moments before M is satisfied that Dick is ready for Apollo. 

Apollo rolls on a condom, then slides in alongside two of Midnighter’s fingers. The stretch is greater than before, but Dick takes it like a champ, bearing down for them both so well. “And I thought your mouth was good,” Apollo grins, rutting into Dick with a succession of sharp thrusts. 

Another finger has Dick panting, writhing as Apollo thrusts into him again and again. “Just a little longer,” M soothes, “don't want you getting hurt.” That would really put a dampener on this. 

“Enough,” Dick says, “M, I want you in me.”

That should do it. Midnighter removes his fingers; he doesn't need to be told twice. He lines himself up with one hand, the other firmly gripping Dick's narrow hip. “You're so tight,” M pants, sinking into his heat. “So fucking tight.” 

He stills for a moment, letting Dick accommodate. “You good, babe?” M asks, nuzzling the back of Dick's neck. 

“One of you, please move,” Dick says, his voice strained. M rocks his hips experimentally and gasps. The friction of Apollo's dick sliding against his is magnificent. He feels Apollo move, and there's a guttural groan from Dick. M smirks, hips starting a lazy pace. This is going to be good. 

They find a rhythm that slowly dissolves into earnest grinding, shallow thrusts driving Dick mad with pleasure. The slide of skin against skin against skin melds with the pants and gasps and moans they all keep making, swirling into one unified melody of filthy sex. 

Dick's head leans back against Midnighter’s shoulder, his throat exposed in an enticing display of submission. Apollo wastes no time before nipping and sucking at the tender flesh there. “So good, Grayson,” he murmurs against Dick’s throat, “you're taking us so well.”

Dick preens under the praise. His legs shake, worsening each time Apollo brushes his prostate. He's so close, M can practically feel it. 

Tears slip from the corners of Dick’s eyes, spilling down his cheekbones and jawline. Apollo licks along the salty trail, alternating between swipes of his tongue and open-mouth kisses. “So good,” Apollo says, “you’re so close, almost there.”

“Please,” Dick pants, like it's the only word he can say anymore, “please.”

How can they deny him? M reaches around Dick, grasping his straining cock. He jerks it in time with his thrusts, circling the head with his thumb on every upstroke. It doesn't take long for Dick to come, spilling over Midnighter’s hand and Apollo's chest with a soft whine. He clenches tightly around them, the pressure bordering on painful. They fuck him through it until M peaks, with Apollo following soon after, hips stuttering. Apollo rests his forehead against Dick's shoulder, breathing deeply as his orgasm fades. Dick falls backward, melting bonelessly into Midnighter’s arms. 

M holds him steady, sliding his and Apollo's softening cocks from Dick's ass, who whines at the overstimulation of his rim. God, that  _ sound!  _ They are  _ so  _ doing this again. 

Midnighter gently lays Dick down beside Apollo, who throws an arm across Grayson’s hips. Dick snuggles closer to Apollo's warmth, and says, “I might have to call in sick tomorrow.” His blissed-out grin is half hidden by the pillows. “I don't think I can walk right now.”

Midnighter chuckles. “I'd like to see you tell Matron why.” The look on her face would be priceless. Dick shoves playfully against M’s thigh at the jab.

Midnighter ducks into the en suite, returning with a damp washcloth. He wipes down Grayson’s stomach, ass, and thighs, cleaning away the mess of come and lube. Dick murmurs his thanks, his words just this side of coherent. Satisfied, M lays down beside them, spooning Apollo from behind. 

“You know,” Apollo says, settling in Midnighter’s arms, “we could make this a regular thing.”

Dick nods, half asleep, and makes a noise of approval low in his throat. It’s like all of Midnighter’s Christmases have come at once, and there’s a naked Dick Grayson tied up in ribbon under the tree. He pulls the blankets over the three them, tucking them in. With a kiss to Apollo's cheek, M says, “you have the best ideas, babe.”

  
  


_ FIN _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on my [tumblr](http://second-hand-heaven.tumblr.com/) or [nsfw sideblog](http://second-hand-hell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Nova xx


End file.
